Just the teeniest bit prone to overreacting
by sweet-tart33
Summary: Bella doesn't want Edward to come over today, and he wants to know why. Involves some serious mortification on both parts. B/E


I do not own anything Twilight related. That's Stephenie Meyer's territory.

A/N- This is my first fanfic, so I hope you all like it. Also, if anyone has already written a previous variation of this plotline, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to encroach upon your idea. :)

--------------------------

BPOV

"So. . ." Edward began, as he drove me home from school," What are we doing tonight?"

I wasn't feeling to well, and I had a feeling I knew why, but I was going to say anything to Edward.

"Uhm. . . Well. . . I really need to spend some time with Charlie. We haven't spent much time together lately, and you know how he gets. . ." I fumbled over my words, hoping he wouldn't see through my pathetic excuse for a lie.

"So, what your saying is that I can't come over because you need to spend some time with Charlie??" Edward's brow furrowed in, as I knew it would at my attempt at lying, in suspiscion. I nodded, knowing that if I opened my mouth, I would say something stupid. He agreed, and said that he would go hunting tonight to pass the time. I knew he would have Alice watching me all night, but I hoped with all my heart that she would understand, adn try to block her thoughts around him.

You see, it's not that I didn't want to spend time with Edward, in fact it was quite the opposite, I loathed time away from him, but I was embarassed. I knew it would be harder on him if he was with me tonight. It was that time of the month, and I, Bella Swan, was embarassed to tell my boyfriend that I was on my period.

When we reached my house, I leaned over and kissed him with as much passion as his stupid rules allowed to last me through the night. Then I jumped out of the car before he could complain, and hoped that he would listen to me and not come inside. At least not until I found my feminine products.

--------------------------

EPOV

I sat there stunned for a moment after she hopped out of the car. I ran my fingers though my tousled bronze hair. Why would she lie to me and tell me that I couldn't come inside because she needed to spend time with Charlie. Charlie probably wouldn't even be home for another couple hours. Something wasn't right.

But I respected her wishes, and drove home anyways. I was just going to ask Alice what was going on when I got there. I mean, Bella never said I couldn't check up on her, she just said not to come over. and it would set me at ease to know what was going on.

I all but ran into the house when I got home. "Alice," I called out softly.

Instantly, she was there at my side. I was sure she already knew what I wanted to ask but she asked anyways, "What's up bro?"

I chuckled softly as a knowing smile came over Alice's face, but then the smiled changed to one of amusement, and I felt as if I was being left out of an inside joke. I tried to read her thoughts, but she was thinking some very suggestive things about Jasper to keep me out. I shuddered, and she giggled.

"She's fine Edward," She tried to reassure me. "Bella just needed some. . . alone time today."

I didn't like how she paused when she was saying that, and it did absolutely nothing to soothe my frazzled nerves. Something was going on. If Bella didn't want me to come over, and Alice was willing to block me out of her mind to hide what was going on, something definately WAS going on, and I intended to find out what it was.

Alice saw where my mind was going before it had even finshed going there. "Don't do it Edward. She asked you to stay away, just for tonight. Don't overreact like you normally do. I've already assured you she's fine."

I put my best innocent look on my face. "I have absolutely no idea what you're babbling about Alice. She asked me not to come over, so I won't."

"Uh huh," She looked at me skeptical, her eye brows raised. "Then why do I see you waiting until I turn my back to go upstairs, then turing around and running to Bella's to check up on her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I quipped again.

"Alright," She still looked skeptical, but started turing around anyways, "Well then I'm going upstairs."

As soon as I saw her dissappear at the top of the stairs, I took off. I needed to know what was going on to make it throught the night.

"EDWARD!!!" I heard Alice shriek, "YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!!!"

Oh yes, I thought, I really did.

--------------------------------

BPOV

I didn't have any tampons here, so I'd had to drive to the store, and hope that I lasted. When I got home, I ran to the bathroom, and flung open the box of tampons. It was then that I heard it.

"Bella," Edward called softly," I know you're up there I can smell you."

I didn't say a word, some small part of me hoping he would think the smell was off of my clothes.

"Bella," He called out again," Just because you don't say anything doesn't mean i don't know you're up there."

Crap, I thought, but still I stayed silent.

Then his voice was louder, on the stairs instead of in the hallway downstairs. "Bella, I coming up, and if you can't prove to me that you're ok, I'm coming in."

I tried to speak, but embabrassment and horror clogged my thoat. I closed my eyes and prayed with all my might that he was just kidding about the coming in part. I knew, however, before I heard the door open, that he wasn't.

I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring at me with an odd look on his face.

---------------------------------

EPOV

When she wasn't answering me I got scared, so I went upstairs to check on her. A minute part of me thought maybe her unresponsiveness was due to sleep, but the rest of me knew that it wasn't.

When I got to the upstairs landing, I sniffed the air to see where she was. Her sent hit me like a brick wall from the bathroom. The smell was almost too strong. Oh my gosh, was she was bleeding! I grabbed the doorknob and turned slowly.

When my eyes found her face, and saw that she was alright, I breathed a sigh of relief. But then I noticed that her eyes were squeezed shut, and that she was blushing profusely. I also noticed that her arm was extended to something on the counter. My eyes followed her arm to see a box of. . . TAMPONS! OH MY GOSH!!! WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO ALICE?!?!

"Uh. . . I'm. . . sorry Bella. . . I just. . . I'm gonna go now, "I stuttered, as I pulled the door shut.

I flew down the stairs, and was just to the door when "Wait!"

I turned around to see Bella barreling down the stairs after me. She tripped at the bottom, and went flailing into my arms. I could tell she was mortified.

She looked up at me, still blushing about 10 shades of red, but she smiled. "It's ok Edward. I should have just told you, but I was embarassed. I know that you already went through medical school and everything, but I was still a little uncomfortable with you knowing. But now that you do, I realised it's not as embarassing as I thought. Still pretty mortifying, but not so bad."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I understand Bella," I said, "And I'm sorry for freaking out like I did. It was just a little unexpected that's all."

She pulled back a little with a confused look on her face. "Well what were you expecting?"

I smiled back sheepishly. "Well I wasn't sure, but you know how I am just the teeniest bit prone to overreaction."

She laughed, "You can say that again."

-----------------------------

A/N

Alright everybody. What do you think?? This is my first fanfic, and feedback is always nice.

Sweet-tart


End file.
